Magia Record x Voltron: Hope in the Midst of Despair
by RandomPlayz
Summary: Pidge wasn't always the loner nerd when she was back on Earth. In fact, she had two wonderful friends. Even bullies would leave her alone since she was pretty popular. The only problem was, she was a Magical Girl along with her two friends. Together, they fought witches and bonded as a team. But all good things must come to an end. Ran out of room lol
1. 1

"I want you to form a contract with me and beco6me a Magical Girl! In exchange for one wish of anything you desire, you will fight Witches, evil creatures born from curses."

A young girl stared at the small alien creature with a passionate expression. She knew what she would wish for, as it had burned a hole in her heart for the past year. Now she could finally make it come true. "I don't care what I have to do!" she cried. "I'll do it! I'll become a Magical Girl!" Kyubey blinked once and nodded his head. "Tell me now then," he said, "what is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?"

The young girl looked down and closed her eyes. Her light brown hair flew in the wind spastically, like a bird trying to escape its capture. Now was her chance, to make her wish come true. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to Kyubey. She was sure this was her wish, the wish that she would not regret. "I wish…"

Pidge woke up with a startling jump. Her heart was racing and her glasses fell off of her nose where they laid as she slept. She whipped her head around so fast she thought it was going to snap off as she tried to find where she was. It was dark, with only her laptop being a source of light. The floor beneath her was cold to the touch and from her breathing she could tell she was in a large room. As soon as she got a grip on her surroundings, the Green Paladin tried to remember where she was. "I was doing repairs on my Lion wasn't I?" she asked herself. "Oh." that would explain why she was in a large room.

She was in her Lions' hanger. As soon as she remembered where she was, Pidge got up and took out her Soul Gem. Its green light illuminated about 2 feet in front of her. That was enough for her to find the light switch. When Pidge hit the switch, the lights beamed on her so brightly she had to squint and cover her eyes. She couldn't see for a few seconds as her vision got used to the sudden change in brightness.

After a few seconds, her vision started to clear and the floors' reflection became visible. She sighed. A few more seconds in that darkness would've made her freak out. Darkness to Pidge was suffocating. It always put her on edge, being in the dark. After all, you don't know what's creeping in the shadows. It could be a friend, or an enemy. Pidge has experienced many enemies jumping out at her from the dark. Many with malicious intents.

The green paladin blinked once and the room became clear. She was next to her Lion, the tall proud machine that she has bonded with for the past few months. She looked up at it. Its green paint was rubbing off slightly in some areas but was mostly good. The eyes were dark but still looked as though they could come to life at any moment. Pidge admitted that if she could, she would've loved to have seen what King Alfor did to create such wondrous creatures. She would've even used her wish.

But she already wasted her wish. A once in a lifetime opportunity was wasted thanks to her. But still she had to persevere. The Magical Girl glanced at the green gem in her hand. It was pulsing and glowing slightly, indicating how alive it was, how trapped it was, how trapped Pidge was.

But she could do nothing about it. So, she tapped the gem and it disappeared into its ring form, taking shape on her middle finger. A little green diamond shape appeared on the nail of the finger, marking her as a Magical Girl for others to see. Surprisingly, no one questioned why the little diamond was on her nail, or even why it dimly glowed whenever a Witch was nearby.

Not even Lance questioned it, and Pidge liked it that way. She could tell no one what she was, especially not him. It would open up too many wounds of the past. And at this point, she was already so close to falling over the edge. Telling her friends that she was a Magical Girl would assure her demise. So, she decided to keep it secret. At least until, she wasn't needed in the universe anymore.

"Pidge!" a faint but still eligible voice drew Pidge out of her thoughts. The voice sounded a little annoyed and was male. And it sounded familiar. Too familiar. The Green Paladin sighed. Just her luck. Loverboy Lance was calling for her. After the shit luck she's had so far, the last thing she wanted was Lance screaming for her. After all, just seeing him made her remember Her. And she didn't want to remember Her.

But still, she had to suck it up and respond back. Taking a deep breath, Pidge screamed back, "Lance go away I'm busy!" which wasn't entirely false. She was busy. Busy with old wounds, emotions, and just the "I don't wanna see him at the moment feeling".

It wasn't long before she got a response. "Busy my ass! GET UP HERE AND HELP ME!" the last sentence was louder than the first one. He must be getting closer. Pidge felt anger bubbling up inside of her. Why couldn't he take no for an answer? She wanted to be left alone. She HAD to be left alone! But she couldn't let the anger well up inside of her. So, she took a deep breath and shouted, "LANCE I'M BUSY!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR NOW!!"

No response. Good. Pidge smiled. She had to be alone and now she could for a little bit longer.


	2. 2

Lance huffed as he walked away from the Green Lions'. He had wanted Pidge to help him out with the next level of the game they bought from the space mall. But it seemed as though Pidge would rather be antisocial than hang out with him. He just didn't get what her problem was.

Pidge was always like this. Even at the Garrison. She had always pushed other people away from her. Sure it got better when they became the Paladins of Voltron. But even then it seemed as though she couldn't let herself get close to the other Paladins. With Lance it seemed better. She would talk with him, and would help him out with the game they bought together. But sometimes, she would force him away too. Lance glanced back at the entrance to Greens' hanger. Now that he thought about it, the only other time he had seen her let her guard down and converse happily with someone was with these two girls at the Garrison, Emma and Jane.

Emma and Jane were two beautiful girls who Lance couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. Before he knew Pidge was a girl herself, he was kind of envious that the girls had paid attention to her and treated her like she was their best friend. It really bent him out of shape when he saw Pidge sneek of Garrison property with them. Obviously, thinking that she was a boy, he suspected they would be doing... things. So he tried to follow them.

But as soon as they reached town, Lance lost track of them. He searched everywhere for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Eventually, after searching for a few hours and flirting the local girls on the side, he gave up and went back to the Garrison. And who did he find? Emma, Jane, and Pidge, walking back together. Pidge was holding a green gem that was glowing faintly while Emma and Jane were looking worn out. A few days later, Emma and Jane had disappeared without a trace. The Garrison officials and the Police tried searching for them. But it was all in vain.

Pidge, on the other hand, had a hard time paying attention in classes. She'd even failed a test which was something Lance had never seen. And during the flight simulations, she was lost in thought, her eyes gave off a far away look. Lance started to suspect she had something to do with Jane and Emmas' disappearences. So one night, he decided to confront her about it, only to find her crying on the roof. For some reason, seeing her like that made Lance feel a little pain in his chest. So he decided to leave her be.

A month after the disappearances, they were flown into space by the Blue Lion and became the Paladins of Voltron. Pidge slowly came out of her shell. It seemed as though she and Lance had both forgotten about Jane and Emma but that wasn't entirely true. Pidge still thought about what she could've done right to save them, and Lance pondered about what happened to them. But little did he know, he would find out soon enough.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the kitchen as Hunk opened the oven door and took out a pan. He sniffed them for a second, taking in their sweet aroma before setting the pan down on a couple of oven mats. Keith was leaning against one of the counters with his arms crossed, watching his friend do what he did best curiously. Keith had never been one to cook, let alone bake, but it always made him feel calm watching someone else do it. Back when his dad was alive he used to watch him cook dinner. Sometimes, his dad would even let him help out.

Hunk noticed Keith watching him and smiled. "Wanna help out with the next batch?" he asked the Red Paladin. Keith raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make more?" he questioned. Hunk nodded. "Having an empty stomach doesn't help when it comes to saving the universe," he replied, "plus Pidge seemed down this morning so I'm going to bring some over to her later."

Keith sighed and then smiled. That was Hunk alright. Always being able to tell when someone seems down, and always knowing how to cheer them up, with food of course. Suddenly, a certain Blue Paladin burst into the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face. Keith and Hunk turned to look at Lance as he muttered to himself while making his way to the freshly baked batch of cookies.

Hunk realized what Lance was going to do and swatted his hand away before he could grab one. "Lance those just came out of the oven, I wouldn't eat them right now," he said. Lance slapped Hunks' hand away and ignored his warning. "I can handle a little heat," he replied as he bit into the cookie.

Keith smirked as Lance ran to the sink a second later with tears in his eyes. "Should've listened Lance," he said slyly. "Shut up emo!" Lance cried as he rinsed his mouth out with water. Hunk glanced at Keith who shrugged. "Are you okay Lance?" Hunk asked when the Blue Paladin finished rinsing his mouth. "You seem a little on edge." Lance took a minute to respond.

"I'm fine, Pidge is just acting like an antisocial idiot right now," he replied. "With you bothering her 24/7, I'm not surprised," Keith said. Hunk shot him a look and he shut his mouth. Then the Yellow Paladin turned to Lance and said, "She seemed down this morning Lance. You should leave her be." Lance faced Hunk. He knew she was down about something this morning.

"I know Hunk, it's just," he paused, "it's like she's pushing us away again. Like how she did in the Garrison." Hunk nodded. He agreed with Lance. It did seem as though the little Green Paladin was trying to push them away. And sure it worried him, but, not being one to doubt his teammates, he was sure she would come around. And he told Lance so.

Pidge stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. How long had it been? One month? Two months? How long it had been was a little fuzzy for her. But even so, she has never forgotten them. Her Soul Gem wavered a tiny bit, indicating they were near a Witch. But it was probably on a nearby planet they were passing. Pidge sighed. For some reason, after they became the Paladins of Voltron, Pidge has been able to sense Witches from vast distances. Not only that, but her Soul Gem also lasted longer.

Even though it was odd, she never questioned it or even came up with a theory. Kyubey never showed up anymore so what was the point? Only he could most likely come up with a plausible. Upon remembering that little furball that basically screwed up her life, a thought entered her mind.

Kyubey was an alien right? That meant that he came from another planet. And maybe Allura knows something about that planet and Kyubey. And maybe... just maybe... Pidge shook her head. No. Just no. She wasn't going to risk getting Allura involved for a chance to undo what has been done. Besides, according to Kyubey, it's practically impossible to undo it all.

Pidges' Soul Gem was starting to pick up more traces of magic from the Witch she sensed. It was too much. The magic residue from the Witch was starting to mess with her head. God, it had been so long since her last kill. Pidge glanced at her Soul Gem. It was bright, but had a tinge of darkness that was too big to ignore. She thought about leaving with Green and going to that planet to take down the Witch. But the team would sense her and her Lions' absence and question her.

But if she didn't do something soon, she might become like that girl. Pidge shook her head violently. She couldn't, mustn't, think about what happened that day. But that thought was just the thought she needed to get on her feet and press her hand against Green. "Let's go," she said. Upon hearing those words, the Lions' eyes immediately emitted the familiar bright yellow color. It roared once and Pidge smiled.

About time she got another Grief Seed.


	3. 3

While Pidge was readying her Lion for take off, Allura was sitting in the control room, searching the stars for any Galra fleets. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept, not like she cared. Somewhere, out in the universe, was Zarkon, destroying planets, ordering for innocent lives to be taken, and trying to find Voltron. She couldn't rest. "Allura? What are you doing?" a voice behind her asked. Allura turned around to find Coran, a concerned look plastered on his face. He could tell she hadn't rested in a long time.

Allura forced a smile and cheerfully replied, "Oh Coran! I was just scanning the star maps for the Galra!" Coran maintained his worried face. He walked over to Allura. "You must rest Princess, after all, who's going to pilot the Castle if you're not well?" he said. Allura nodded solemnly. "I know Coran, it's just," she paused and started to clench her fist before releasing it. Then, she gently placed it on the glass that displayed thousands of stars. Then, she spoke once more, "What if the Galra attack? No one will be here to warn the Paladins. What if-" she was cut off by Coran placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll keep watch Princess," he said, "but you must rest so we can rely on you when needed." Allura looked at her fellow comrade with a look of worry. She didn't want to rest. She wanted to keep searching, especially since Pidges' dad and brother were out there. And she didn't want to let her down as well. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized Coran was right.

"You're right Coran," she said. "I should get some sleep." Coran nodded and placed his hand on the main console, thus activating the star maps. "I'll keep watch just like I said Princess," he assured her. Allura nodded and started to walk off. But not before she heard Coran mutter something.

"What is it Coran?" she asked. Coran didn't speak for a second. He was too focused on the little green symbol indicating where the Green Lion was. And at that moment, it was outside of the Castle, and heading towards a hostile planet they were passing. "Coran?" Allura repeated his name. Coran snapped out of it. "It's Pidge!" he exclaimed. "Her Lion is heading towards Whalespane!"

"WHAT?!" Allura cried. Immediately forgetting about resting, the Altean Princess rushed over to where Coran was and looked at the scanner. Indeed the Green Lion was heading towards one of the most hostile planets Allura has ever seen. But Pidge didn't know that. She was just chasing a Witch she sensed. Within seconds, Allura opened up the communication channels and tried to connect to Green, but Pidge must've muted the channels as she couldn't get ahold of her. But still, she tried to warn the Paladin.

"Pidge!" Allura exclaimed. Desperation laced her voice. "Can you hear me?! Turn around NOW!! That planet is not safe!!" silence. She and Coran exchanged glances. They both wondered what possibly could be running through the Green Paladins' head then. Was she trying to kill herself? Why did she mute her channel? Did the Galra capture the Green Lion and her?

That last thought worried the two Alteans immensely. That would explain the whole Green Lion leaving its hanger but Allura was sure both the Lion and Pidge were very valuable to Zarkon. So that ruled out that last thought. Allura sighed. She decided to try contacting Pidge one more time. "Pidge," she began, "this is Allura. That planet is extremely dangerous, get away from it now!"

* * *

"Pidge, this is Allura. That planet is extremely dangerous, get away from it now!" Pidge listened to Alluras' message quietly. Of course Allura would tell her to get away from the only place that contained a Witch. Dangerous or not, she'd still need to go. Besides, she would be in a labyrinth, so it wouldn't matter if the planet was dangerous. The outside can't affect a labyrinth or the people inside of it. So she would be fine.

Alluras' message started to play again. Annoyed, Pidge turned it off. She wasn't going to respond to that Princess. Maybe she would explain herself afterwards, but for now, she needed to focus on that Witch and how she was going to fight it. Pidge leaned back in her seat, which gave her a slight creak. She needed to remember the battle tactics she used to stay alive back on Earth, before the Garrison, before Emma and Jane. Before Alexa and Lay Lay.

Oh God. Alexa, and Lay Lay. Just remembering them made her sick. She didn't want to remember them. Not after what had happened between them. "Come on Katie, think of something useful," the Magical Girl cried out in her head. The image of her two friends disappeared and was replaced scattered memories of her solo fights. Pidge leaned forward slightly and checked her Soul Gem. It was getting brighter, indicating they were getting closer.

The Green Paladin then checked out the planet she was heading towards. It looked a little like Jupiter. It had very dense looking yellow clouds that surrounded most of it, with only a few spots that showed the inside of the planet. Pidge checked her radar for life. There indeed was life on the planet but… not much. Maybe a few hundred inhabitants at most. This made Pidge sigh in relief. Allura didn't know what she was saying. Just judging from the signs of life and the toxins emitting from the surface, which wasn't that much, Pidge guessed the atmosphere would be fine just as long as she kept her suit on outside of the labyrinth, which wouldn't be for long. She planned to be in and out of that planet in 5 minutes, 10 tops. And judging by the power she felt as she got closer, the Witch would be a little tough, but not too hard to beat.

After a few seconds, Green was nearing the surface. Pidge stood up, her Soul Gem was now shining as bright as the moon on the clearest night. She was ready. She had a battle tactic all laid out. As well as a way to hide her Lion, just in case the people on this planet were hostile. She was ready, and she was going to beat this Witch.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh tres bien!" Alina cried as she dabbed her paint brush slightly on the canvas. Touka watched her comrade work on the artwork with little interest. She was bored. Very bored. Mifuyu was away dealing with Tsuruno, many of the White and Black Feathers were trying to stop Iroha and Yachiyo. And all Touka could do was sit and wait for further notice in plans.

Alina seemed content with sitting around. That meant she could at least work on a piece she had to put on hold thanks to the Wings of Magius. Slowly, the Magical Girl dabbed her paintbrush on her palette and lifted it up to the painting. Touka glanced at the color she'd picked, which was a baby blue. Then, she looked at the painting Alina was working on. It was a still life. A simple bowl with grapes in it and chalice off to the side.

"Why are you working on such a boring concept?" Touka asked with sarcasm in her voice. Alina stopped her brush midair, which still had paint on it. Touka could sense she'd angered Alina slightly. Alina turned around slowly and gritted her teeth. She was trying to keep her cool. But when someone questioned her art like that, it really pissed her off. "You wouldn't understand," she muttered. "This is more than just a simple concept. This is art. I'm focusing not on what is in the painting, but what the painting has to offer!" she paused. "I'm trying to incorporate more shadows and lighting than I usually do. I'm trying to capture the image as if it is actually alive!"

Touka noticed the shift in Alinas' voice, and sighed. It seemed Alina was no longer mad but more excited to talk about the piece and what she planned to do with the artwork. It was no surprise Alina adored art more than she did life itself, but Touka always hated the fact that Alina raved about it as if it was her 4 year old son who just won a soccer game.

Just as Alina was about to get into the details about how shadows were created in art, Touka stopped her. "I get it, I get it," she said. Alina huffed and muttered something under her breath. The little brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "I understand you love art but don't go on praising about it when you know I don't care about."

Alina clenched her fist. She glared at her comrade and stomped towards her. "Then don't question why I choose to work with a boring concept!" she shouted. Touka stood up. They stood, staring at each other for a few moments before huffing and looking away at each other.

Suddenly, Mifuyu burst through the door. "What are you two doing?!" she exclaimed. "I can hear you down the hall!" Touka and Alina both turned to the white Magical Girl before pointing at each other. "Touka was questioning my art and when I started to explain it she got all huffy," Alina said. Touka glared at the green Magical Girl. "Only cuz you were going to go on and on for hours," she retorted. The two girls once again started to argue.

Mifuyu closed her eyes and sighed. She was sick of the two girls bickering. She was sort of used to their little arguments but after trying and failing to release Tsuruno from the brainwashing, she was more worn out than ever. With emotions running high, Mifuyu couldn't help but snap a tiny bit. She raised her fist, as if to punch somebody, and slammed it into the wall so hard that it cracked the concrete. Touka and Alina both turned to her, their eyes wide. In all their time working with Mifuyu, they have never seen her snap so easily before.

"Both of you, shut up!" she cried. "I'm sick of all of this! The screaming, yelling, it has to stop!" she paused to take a breath. "Mifuyu…" Touka whispered quietly. Mifuyu felt tears running down her cheeks. Why? Why had everything she'd done failed? Why couldn't she live freely? Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak once more, a giant BANG! Interrupted.

The whole mansion shook, Alinas' canvas fell to the floor, destroying her precious painting. Touka gripped one of the couches tightly. Mifuyu and Alina both tried to keep their balance, but fell. "What's happening?!" Alina cried, confused. Mifuyu and Touka glanced at each other. What was happening? Did Iroha and Yachiyo find out where their hideout was?

Eventually, the shaking ceased. And the three members of the Wings of Magius stood up. They were shaken by what just happened. Upon instinct, all three of them transformed, and ran to the window to see what was going on. That was when they saw it, a Galra fighter plane (or whatever they're called) on the ground, a giant crater formed around it. "What in the world…" Mifuyu said, her voice trailing off. Alina and Touka just stared. They had never seen anything like it. It was otherworldly (heh). And all three girls were intrigued by the plane (like what is it called lol?).

Suddenly, Touka smiled. She was the most intrigued. And she felt something. Well they all felt it. But she felt it the most. She giggled slightly and pressed her hand against the glass. "I have a feeling," she began, "this will help us immensely."


End file.
